HD(R) - Schärfer als die Realität
by Mary and Sue
Summary: Die Freundinnen Alana und Gwen befinden sich auf dem Flug nach Miami, landen jedoch nach einem Flugzeugabsturz über dem Bermudadreieck in Mittelerde. Was könnte wohl passieren? *Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl* AragornXOC, LegolasXOC
1. Prolog

Prolog

Wir standen am Flughafen und erwarteten sehnsüchtig unseren Flieger nach Miami. Die Abi- Reise konnte beginnen! Drei Wochen Sommer, Sonne, Strand und Shopping. Dementsprechend hatten wir uns auch gekleidet: Ich trug ein türkisfarbenes Sommerkleid mit Spaghettiträgern, das grade so meine Knie bedeckte. Meine Füße steckten in weißen Sandalen. Meine Freundin Alana verhüllte sich mit Capri- Jeans und einem lila T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift „Fangirl". Ihre Füße waren in lila Chucks gekleidet. Nach zwei Stunden unerträglichen Wartens wurde endlich unser Flug aufgerufen. Bevor wir die Sicherheitskontrollen passierten, entledigten wir uns unserer Flaschen. Blöde Terroristen! Glücklicherweise gab es dabei keine Zwischenfälle. Wir betraten das Flugzeug und suchten unsere Plätze auf. Wir lauschten mit nicht allzu großer Aufmerksamkeit den üblichen Durchsagen und konzentrierten uns mehr darauf, zu diskutieren, was wir als Erstes machen wollten. Ich wollte zuerst an den Strand, immerhin hatte ich einen neuen Bikini. Alana wollte lieber schlafen, lenkte aber ein, dass sie das auch am Strand tun könne.

Nach dem Abflug zeigten sie „Herr der Ringe". Immerhin mal ein guter Film und keiner mit Adam Sandler. Gott, ich hasste diesen Typen. Er war so niveaulos. Irgendwann zwischendurch begann das Flugzeug leicht zu schwanken, es war jedoch nicht weiter schlimm. Kurz vor unserem Ziel allerdings nahm der Sturm richtig Fahrt auf und einige Menschen wurden unruhig, vereinzelt waren beim Absacken des Flugzeugs Schreie zu vernehmen. Auch mir wurde so langsam mulmig, während Alana neben mir seelenruhig schlief. Aus dem Flugzeugfenster konnte ich Blitze sehen. Ich war keine Expertin, aber das war doch kein gutes Zeichen, oder? Als wir dann auch noch rasant an Höhe verloren, wurde ich richtig panisch und beschloss, Alana zu wecken. „Was ist los?", fragte sie noch halb verschlafen. „Weißt du zufällig, wo die Sauerstoffmasken sind?", fragte ich mit äußerst hysterischem Ton. Ich wollte nicht sterben, ich war zu klug zum Sterben! „Nein, wer merkt sich das denn?" Wir hörten nur noch einen Knall, dann wurde alles schwarz.


	2. Die Gefährten

Die Gefährten

Warmes Sonnenlicht fiel auf mein Gesicht. Ich öffnete die Augen und erblickte nicht als Blau. Sah so der Himmel aus? Wahrscheinlich waren wir also wirklich tot. Fehlte bloß noch ein bisschen Landschaft. Ich hörte ein Rascheln neben mir und drehte mich um. Im Gras ungefähr 25 Meter von mir entfernt lag eine Frau mit roten Haaren, die aus mir unbekannten Gründen Alanas Klamotten trug. Doch das war noch nicht das einzig Seltsame, denn als ich mich umdrehte, fielen mir schwarze Strähnen ins Gesicht. Genau wie Alanas. Komisch, vorher waren sie rot gewesen, so wie die der Frau da vorne.

Vorsichtig stand ich auf. Ich hatte keine Schmerzen, was meinen Verdacht erhärtete, dass ich tot war. Wer überlebte schon unversehrt einen Flugzeugabsturz? Ich ging auf die Frau zu und weckte sie. Hm, das machte ich in letzter Zeit irgendwie öfter. „Nicht schon wieder!", klagte sie. „Himmel, Gwen, lass mich schlafen, wir werden schon nicht draufgehen." Okay, sie sah zwar nicht wie Alana aus, aber sie hörte sich so an. Und sie kannte meinen Namen. Dann öffnete sie die Augen und schrak zurück: „Oh, sorry, ich dachte, Sie wären meine Freundin Gwen." „Aber ich bin Gwen!" Sie betrachtete mich skeptisch: „Aber Sie sehen nicht aus wie Gwen. Gwen hat weder schwarze Haare noch blaue Augen und ihre Ohren sind auch nicht spitz." Ich fasste mir erschrocken an die Ohren. Tatsache! Ich hatte spitze Ohren. „Aber nur mal angenommen, Sie wären Gwen: Wen meinen wir, wenn wir in der Öffentlichkeit von Septimus Seneca reden?" „Severus Snape?", antwortete ich vorsichtig, etwas überrumpelt von der Frage. Wir hatten gerade einen Flugzeugabsturz überlebt oder auch nicht – und dann so eine Frage. Die könnte glatt von mir sein.

„GWEN!", rief sie freudestrahlend und knuddelte mich. „Schön, dass wir uns wieder haben, aber zurück zur wesentlichen Frage: Wo sind wir?" „Woher soll ich das wissen? Wahrscheinlich sind wir im Bermudadreieck gelandet." Sofort wandte ich ein: „Aber wir sind völlig unverletzt und ich sehe auch nirgends ein Flugzeugwrack!" Ich sah mich genauer auf der Wiese um und bemerkte: „Hey, ich kann die Grashalme da hinten voll scharf sehen!" Daraufhin meinte Alana mit einem fetten Grinsen: „Wenn du es riechen kannst, wenn du es fühlen kannst, dann ist es Fernsehen in High Definition!" „Das war jetzt unangemessen." „Aber ich hatte gerade das Bedürfnis, Werbung zu zitieren und die Stimmung aufzulockern. Was soll ich machen?" Wieder ließ ich meinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen. Ich konnte einen Fluss und einen Waldrand sehen. Irgendwie kam mir das bekannt vor. Aber woher bloß? „Hast du auch das Gefühl, schon mal hier gewesen zu sein?", fragte ich Alana. „Ein bisschen schon, aber wir werden eh gleich erfahren, wo wir sind." „Ach ja? Und wieso?", fragte ich und betrachtete weiter konzentriert den Wald. Er war so dunkel und dicht und kam mir so bekannt vor. „Da kommen Leute genau in unsere Richtung. Vielleicht wissen die ja, wo wir sind."

Erstaunt drehte ich mich um. Mit meinem neuen HD-Blick erkannte ich sofort, wer die nahenden Leute waren. Es waren die neun Gefährten, das heißt, acht von ihnen. Gandalf fehlte. Langsam dämmerte es mir. Wir befanden uns am Rand von Lothlórien und die Gefährten kamen gerade aus Moria. Oh mein Gott, wir waren in Mittelerde. „Denkst du, die sind böse? Sollten wir wegrennen? Vielleicht sind es Terroristen!" „Nein, das sind die Guten, die noch acht Gefährten." „Das kannst du von hier aus erkennen?", fragte sie skeptisch, nur um dann aufgeregt hinzuzufügen: „Oh mein Gott, wir sind in Mittelerde!" Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und stand auf. Auch Alana begab sich in eine stehende Position. Überraschend schnell kamen die Gefährten bei und an. Sie hatten zwar dankenswerterweise noch nicht ihre Waffen gezogen, sahen allerdings auch nicht wirklich friedlich aus.

„Wer seid Ihr? Sprecht!", ergriff Aragorn das Wort. Ich antwortete: „Mein Name ist Gwendolin und das ist meine Freundin Alana. Wer seid Ihr?" „Ich bin Aragorn, das sind Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Sam, Frodo, Merry und Pippin. Was macht Ihr hier? Das ist kein Ort für Frauen." „Und was tragt Ihr für seltsame Gewänder?", fügte Boromir hinzu, ließ sich jedoch seeeeehr viel Zeit, uns und unsere „seltsamen Gewänder" zu mustern. „Wir, äääääh, gute Frage, was tun wir hier?", grübelte Alana laut. Zu meiner Bestürzung musste ich feststellen, dass Aragorns Hand sich dem Heft seines Schwertes näherte. Denk nach, denk nach! Glücklicherweise fiel das auch Alana auf und sie ergänzte rasch: „Unser Dorf wurde von Orks angegriffen und… tja, ehrlich gesagt haben wir uns noch nicht allzu viele Gedanken gemacht, was wir jetzt machen sollen." Sie kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und Aragorns Hand entfernte sich wieder von seinem Schwert. Die Blicke der Gefährten blieben zwar skeptisch, aber sie schienen uns nicht als Bedrohung wahrzunehmen. „Nun, dies hier", deutete Aragorn auf das Waldgebiet, das sich links von uns erstreckte, „ist Lothlórien. Wir könnten euch mit dorthin nehmen. Dort wärt ihr in Sicherheit." Dankbar nahmen wir das Angebot an.

Wir betraten also mit den Gefährten die Wälder Lothlórien. Unsere Umgebung wirkte eigentlich hell und auch recht freundlich, jedenfalls nicht bedrohlich, was Gimli jedoch nicht so sah: „Bleibt in der Nähe, junge Hobbits. Man sagt, dass eine große Zauberin in diesen Wäldern lebt, eine Elbenhexe von entsetzlicher Macht. Alle, die sie erblicken, erliegen ihrem Zauberbann." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Immerhin ist hier ein Zwerg und den kann sie nicht so leicht umgarnen. Ich habe die Augen eines Habichts und Ohren eines Fuchses. Oh." Das abrupte Ende von Gimlis Rede konnte nur eins bedeuten: Haldir war da. Oh, Freude! Ich brauche wohl kaum zu erklären, dass ich ihn nicht leiden kann. Aber Alana ging es genauso und Gimli dürfte auch unserer Meinung sein, spätestens jetzt, da er eine Pfeilspitze im Gesicht hatte.

„Der Zwerg atmet so laut, wir hätten ihn im Dunkeln erschießen können.", ertönte seine arrogante Stimme. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie sich Alanas Fäuste ballten. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie ihn am liebsten geschlagen, aber da hätte sie wohl den Kürzeren gezogen. Aragorn sprach auf Elbisch mit ihm, was ich leider trotz neuerworbenen Elbentums nicht verstand, da es hier keine Untertitel gab. Erst, als Gimli wieder das Wort ergriff, verstand ich, worum es ging. „Aragorn, diese Wälder sind gefährlich! Wir sollten umkehren." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Haldir unterbrach ihn: „Ihr habt das Reich der Herrin des Waldes betreten. Ihr könnt nicht umkeh6ren."


	3. Men in Trees

Men in trees

Erfreulicherweise führte uns Haldir ohne weitere Diskussion zu Galadriel. Das ersparte uns leider nicht den langen Marsch in das Herz des Waldes, doch es hatte sich auf jeden Fall gelohnt. Caras Galadhon war in der Realität noch schöner als im Film. Alles war von glänzenden Lichtern erfüllt und die riesigen, weißen Stämme der Mallorn-Bäume ragten majestätisch in die Höhe. Apropos Höhe. Die wurde zunehmend zum Problem, denn je mehr wir uns dem Wipfel des Baumes auf der gewundenen Wendeltreppe näherten, desto größer wurde Alanas Panik. Man konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, immerhin gab es hier kein Geländer und die Bäume waren wirklich ziemlich hoch… Ganz zu schweigen von den blendenden Lichtern. Ich ließ sie meine Hand nehmen, bereute dies aber bald, da der Druck, den sie darauf ausübte, immer stärker wurde. Die Anstrengung, eine Stufe zu nehmen, stieg exponentiell zur Höhe des Baumes an. Aragorn bemerkte es auch. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er. „Nein!", kam es ziemlich einsilbig von Alana. „Sie hat Höhenangst.", kommentierte ich und wandte mich dann an Alana mit der Bitte, mir nicht die Hand zu brechen. „Es ist noch keiner runtergefallen.", versuchte Aragorn, sie zu beruhigen. „Nicht hilfreich. Ich könnte die Erste sein.", murmelte Alana. Aragorn wirkte leicht genervt. Es wunderte mich nicht. Immerhin hatten sie einen anstrengenden und sehr traurigen Tag hinter sich. Zögerlich setzte sich Alana wieder in Bewegung und bemühte sich sichtlich, den Druck auf meiner Hand zu senken. Als wir endlich oben ankamen, ließ Alana endlich meine Hand los. Das war bei Weitem nicht so schlimm wie erwartet. Ich konnte meine Hand noch spüren und alle Knochen schienen intakt zu sein. Nun konnten wir beobachten, wie Galadriel und Celeborn theatralisch die Treppe herunterschritten.

Galadriel begann zu sprechen: „ Eure Fahrt steht auf Messers Schneide. Geht nur um ein weniges fehl und sie wird scheitern, was den Untergang für alle bedeutet. Und doch besteht Hoffnung, solange die Gemeinschaft treu ist. Lasst euch das Herz nicht schwer machen. Geht nun und ruht, denn ihr alle seid erschöpft nach soviel Plage und Trauer. Heute Nacht schlaft in Frieden."

Damit war der Part zu Ende, den jeder hören konnte, aber in meinem Kopf fuhr sie fort:

„Eure Ankunft hier ist unerwartet, kommt heute Nacht zu mir, damit wir darüber reden können."

Sehr interessant. Mal sehen, ob sie uns erklären konnte, wie wir in Mittelerde gelandet waren.

Zu Alanas großer Freude schlugen wir unser Lager am Fuß des Baumes auf. Kaum dass wir uns zwischen den Wurzel der Bäume niedergelassen hatten, tätschelte Alana den Boden neben sich und murmelte: „Hallo Boden, du hast mir gefehlt." Legolas' Blick nach zu urteilen, hatte er es auch vernommen und hielt sie nun für verrückt.

Während wir etwas aßen, begannen die Elben in den Bäumen um uns herum zu singen.

Legolas ließ verlauten: „Ein Klagelied für Gandalf."

„Was sagen sie über ihn?", wollte Merry wissen. Mich hätte es auch interessiert, doch Legolas sagte nur: „Mein Herz vermag es nicht zu übersetzen, für mich ist die Trauer noch zu nah." Eine Runde Mitleid für Legolas. Awwww. Und noch eine Runde Mitleid dafür, dass ihm ein Zwerg die Freundin ausgespannt hat. Aber halt! Das kommt ja erst im Hobbit. Moment! Der Hobbit kommt ja chronologisch vor „Herr der Ringe", also war es doch schon. Das ist so verwirrend. Hätte Peter Jackson das ganze nicht in der richtigen Reihenfolge verfilmen können?

Stattdessen rezitierte Sam für uns ein selbstverfasstes Gedicht über Gandalfs Feuerwerk. Das war auch ganz schön. Ich fragte mich, ob Alana auch von Galadriel informiert worden war.

„Ja, hat sie. Hast du eine Ahnung, wo wir sie treffen sollen?", antwortete meine Freundin, nachdem ich ihr eben jene Frage gestellt hatte.

„Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer.", musste ich zugeben.

„Und das bei all den Lichtern um uns?", konterte sie und fügte hinzu: „Vielleicht bei Galadriels Spiegelbrunnen? Dann könnten wir Frodo folgen, wenn er zu ihr geht."

„Guter Plan.", stimmte ich zu. Also warteten wir bis alle schliefen, außer dem Hobbit mit den unglaublich blauen Augen natürlich, und schlichen ihm nach. Leider gab es bei ihr keinen Wartebereich, wo man Nummer ziehen konnte und so warteten wir, bis Frodo in die schreckliche Zukunft Mittelerdes gesehen hatte.

Als er sich endlich verkrümelt hatte, traten wir zu Galadriel.

„Da seid ihr ja.", begrüßte sie uns, „Neun Gefährten sind von Bruchtal aus aufgebrochen. Ich habe gesehen, wie Gandalf in den Schatten gestürzt ist, wo ihr allerdings herkommt vermag ich nicht zu sagen. Wer seid ihr? Wie seid ihr zur Gemeinschaft gekommen?"

„Ich bin Alana und das ist meine Freundin Gwendolin. Und wie wir hier gelandet sind, ist uns selbst ein Rätsel.", stellte Alana uns erstmal vor.

„Wir sind… ähm", druckste ich herum. Wie sollte ich Galadriel einen Flugzeugabsturz begreiflich machen?

„Unser Adler ist abgestürzt.", kam mir die Rothaarige zu Hilfe. Der Vogel von Lufthansa war zwar ein Kranich, aber egal, auf einem Kranich konnte man schlecht reiten.

„Und dann sind wir in eine dreieckiges Portal, das man bei uns Bermudadreieck nennt, gefallen und am Waldrand gelandet, wo wir auf die Gefährten trafen.", bemühte nun ich meine Kreativität.

Galadriel musterte uns zwar mit einem skeptischen Blick, ließ unsere Version der Geschichte aber gelten.

„Verstehe ich richtig, dass ihr aus einer anderen Welt kommt?", hinterfragte sie unsere Ausführung. Zustimmendes Nicken von unserer Seite. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Die Herrin des Waldes war wohl unschlüssig, was sie mit uns anstellen sollte.

Schließlich stellte sie die Vermutung auf: „Gewiss ist es kein Zufall, dass ihr gerade jetzt, in einer der dunkelsten Stunden Mittelerdes aus einer fremden Welt zu uns gekommen seid. Vielleicht wurdet ihr geschickt, um uns zu helfen."

„Wir können aber nicht kämpfen.", kam es prompt von Alana, „ und wir können auch kein Elbisch."

„Es gibt noch andere Kräfte als Waffen.", meinte sie weise, „Auch ich vermag nicht alles zu sehen und zu wissen. Ich kann die Gefährten dazu veranlassen, euch im Kampf zu schulen, damit ihr sie begleiten und bei ihrer Aufgabe unterstützen könnt." Daraufhin erklärte sie uns, worum es bei dieser wichtigen Mission eigentlich ging.

„Ich kann euch nicht dazu zwingen uns beizustehen. Es ist nicht euer Krieg, der hier ausgefochten wird."

Womit sie Recht hatte, aber solange wir hier in Mittelerde weilten, teilten wir auch sein Schicksal. Ich hoffte zwar, dass alles gut ausgehen würde, doch wir hatten hier ja eigentlich nichts verloren. Wer weiß, wie das die Handlung beeinflussen würde?

„Wir werden euch helfen.", waren Alana und ich uns einig. Hatten wir überhaupt eine andere Wahl?


	4. Arrow

Kapitel 3: Arrow

Nach dem Gespräch mit Galadriel saßen wir noch lange zusammen, schließlich mussten wir uns überlegen, was wir den Gefährten über uns erzählen sollten. Denn dass Fragen kommen würden, war sicher, immerhin sollten wir sie begleiten.

„Also unser Dorf wurde von Orks überfallen, soweit waren wir schon. Wie haben wir uns kennengelernt?", fragte Alana.

„Deine Groß…ähm Urgroßmutter hat mich adoptiert?", versuchte ich eine Geschichte zusammenzubasteln.

„Genau, du lagst in einem Körbchen auf der Türschwelle.", fantasierte Alana.

„Bin ich Moses?", empörte ich mich.

„Niemand hier kennt Moses, schließlich gibt es weder Juden- noch Christentum.", erhob meine Freundin Einwände. Auch wieder wahr.

„Wie lange sind wir unterwegs?", wollte ich nun wissen.

„Hm, nicht lange, wir haben schließlich keine Vorräte dabei. Zwei Tage?"

„Klingt logisch. Ich denke, damit hätten wir erstmal das Wichtigste."

Als das geklärt war, legten auch wir uns endlich schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden dann die Gefährten auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge gebracht. Die Reaktionen waren nicht übermäßig begeistert.

Aragorn meinte: „Diese Reise ist viel zu gefährlich für zwei Frauen. Im Ernstfall können wir sie wohlmöglich nicht schützen." Galadriel nickte zustimmend: „Deshalb werdet Ihr ihnen beibringen, zu kämpfen."

„In welcher Kampfkunst sollen sie denn geschult werden?", wollte der Erbe von Gondor wissen. Galadriel blickte uns auffordernd an, auf dass wir unsere Wünsche äußern würden.

Da ich in mir nicht die geborene Nahkämpferin sah, antwortete ich: „Pfeil und Bogen."

„Ich würde gerne den Schwertkampf lernen.", deklarierte Alana.

„Gut, dann würde ich Euch, Legolas, darum bitten mit Gwendolin zu üben und Ihr, Aragorn, mit Alana.", verteilte die Herrin des Waldes die Aufgaben.

Das machte unsere Akzeptanz in der Gruppe aber nicht größer. Gimli fragte: „Was sollen wir denn mit Frauen. Die stehen nur im Weg rum!" Boromir fügte hinzu: „Ja, Frauen gehören an den Herd…oder ins Bett."

Die Proteste der Hobbits waren nicht sexistisch.

Frodo hatte natürlich wieder Angst um seinen Ring: „Wir wissen nicht, ob wir ihnen vertrauen können. Schließlich sind sie Fremde." Und Sam sorgte sich um die Nahrungszufuhr: „Dann muss ich ja für noch mehr Leute kochen!"

„Dabei können wir helfen!", ereiferte ich mich, „Boromir hat es ja auch schon gesagt."

Warum sah mich Alana so seltsam an? „Sprich bitte nur für dich. Ich bin nicht interessiert." Es brauchte einen Moment bis mein Gehirn die Information verarbeitet und richtig zugeordnet hatte. Ich spürte, wie ich errötete: „Ich meinte natürlich das Kochen, nur das Kochen." Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich Boromirs anzügliches Grinsen sehen.

Galadriel ignorierte die Widerworte gekonnt. Bevor wir mit dem Training begannen, wurden wir noch mit Mittelerde-tauglichen Klamotten ausgestattet. Die restlichen Gefährten gingen ihren eigenen Beschäftigungen nach, nur eben die armen Schweine nicht, die uns beibringen sollten, den Feind zu treffen und nicht uns selbst zu verletzen. Besonders bei mir dürfte das eine Herausforderung werden, schließlich neigte ich zur Selbstverstümmelung. Ich hoffte, dass die Tatsache, dass ich nun eine Elbin war, ein wenig dabei helfen würde.

Aus Gründen der Sicherheit übten wir jeweils an den entgegengesetzten Enden einer Lichtung.

Legolas hatte in der Zwischenzeit einen Bogen organisiert und demonstrierte nun, was ich damit zu tun hatte. Jetzt war ich an der Reihe. Ich nahm den Bogen in die Hand und versuchte noch etwas ungeschickt, den Pfeil aufzulegen. Ich hoffte nur, dass diese Übungsstunde nicht mit Verletzten oder gar Toten enden würde. Ich wollte gerade den Pfeil abschießen, als Legolas zu mir trat und den Kopf schüttelte. „Ihr haltet den Bogen falsch", tadelte er mich und stellte sich hinter mich, um meine Haltung zu korrigieren. Dabei hätte ich fast den Pfeil losgelassen. „Scheiße, du bist kein Legolas-Fangirl mehr! Nein, nein, nein, das hast du hinter dir gelassen!", versuchte ich, mich zusammen zu reißen, doch jetzt, wo er so nah war, fiel mir das überraschend schwer. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen schien Alana es äußerst amüsant zu finden, dass Legolas auf Tuchfühlung ging, denn sie hatte ihr spezielles schadenfrohes Grinsen aufgesetzt. Erst zum Mittagessen wurde uns eine Pause gegönnt.

Alana setzte sich neben mich und grummelte: „Kein Fleisch, wohin man auch sieht. Elben!"

„Meine Rede!", pflichtete Gimli ihr bei.

„Und, wie lief es bei dir?", wollte ich von meiner Freundin wissen. Immerhin war ich zu beschäftigt damit gewesen, den Bogen richtig zu halten und weiterem ablenkenden Körperkontakt mit Legolas aus dem Weg zu gehen, als dass ich auf sie hätte achten können.

„Es ging so. Ziemlich anstrengend, aber ich schätze, das war zu erwarten. Ich glaube, du hattest mehr Spaß als ich." Jetzt grinste sie wieder.

„Haha, sehr witzig.", meinte ich sarkastisch. Sie grinste leider immer noch.

„Nachdem meine Bogenhaltung korrigiert worden war, war es eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. Zumindest habe ich niemanden verletzt, vor allem nicht mich selbst.", berichtete ich.

Die Mittagspause war viel zu kurz, stellte ich fest, als wir wieder auf jene Lichtung zurückbeordert wurden, wo wir noch einige Stunden trainierten, bis wir unsere Arme nicht mehr spürten. Immerhin hatten schon einige Pfeile den Baum gespickt. Alana besaß noch alle Gliedmaßen und ihre gute Laune schien sie auch nicht verloren zu haben. Obwohl, war das gut für mich? Schließlich gingen ihre Witze meist auf meine Kosten…

Beim Abendessen betrieben wir etwas Konversation mit den Hobbits, um unsere Beliebtheit in der Gruppe zu steigern.

„Haben Euch Eure Arme nach dem Training auch so wehgetan?", fragte ich in die Runde. Zustimmendes Nicken war die Folge und so ergänzte ich: „Ich glaube, meine Arme werden für immer in dieser Position verharren."

„Das kennen wir. Nach unseren ersten Übungen mit Boromir konnten wir nicht mal mehr unsere Pfeifen stopfen.", erzählte Pippin.

„Aber dafür hat er uns auch das Horn Gondors gezeigt und wir durften sogar mal reinblasen.", erklärte Merry mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Ich sagte dazu einfach mal gar nichts, musste aber grinsen, als Alana „Kinderschänder", murmelte.

„Gott, wenn das jetzt jeden Tag so wird…", stöhnte ich, als ich mich auf unserem Lager ausstreckte. „Dann macht es uns bald nichts mehr aus", meinte Alana und tätschelte mir die Schulter. „Wir kriegen das schon irgendwie hin. Schon, um Boromirs Vorurteile zu widerlegen." Sie hatte Recht und es war absehbar, dass es jetzt jeden Tag so laufen würde; schließlich sollten wir in zwei Wochen kampffähig sein.


	5. Lost in Translation

Kapitel 4: Lost in Translation

Vielleicht sollte ich ein Orakel werden. Ich hatte mit meiner Prophezeiung, dass mir am nächsten Tag die Arme schmerzen würden, voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Im Hinblick auf meine nächste Bogenschießstunde hoffte ich, dass ich auch noch andere Dinge treffen würde, doch ich bezweifelte schwer, dass ich überhaupt den Boden würde halten können. Mal sehen, wie es Alana erging. „Ich fühle mich so gut, ich könnte… schlafen, noch mindestens eine Woche!" Na, das waren ja tolle Aussichten auf diesen Tag. Unsere Lehrer warteten auch schon höchst motiviert auf uns. Die Armen. So etwas Unfähiges wie wir hatte denen gerade noch gefehlt. Immerhin hatten sie gerade Gandalf verloren und waren in Moria knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Aber Galadriel hatte es so angeordnet und so gehorchten sie, mehr oder weniger widerwillig.

„Wenn Ihr das Schwert weiter so haltet, wird einer meiner nächsten Hiebe Euch die Schulter auskugeln!", hörte ich Aragorn meine Freundin tadeln. Immerhin war ich nicht die Einzige, die sich abmühte, dachte ich, als plötzlich eine andere Stimme an mein Ohr drang. „Nicht ablenken lassen!", meinte mein Mentor wider Willen, als ich mich vor Schreck in einer fließenden Bewegung umdrehte und auf ihn zielte, den Pfeil noch im Anschlag. „Nicht loslassen, nicht loslassen!", rief er nun doch etwas panisch. „Wie bitte? Ich hab nicht zugehört, ich war abgelenkt.", antwortete ich. „Nein, wirklich?", gab Legolas zurück. Oh, Elben kannten Sarkasmus. Faszinierend.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Ihr nun wieder auf die Zielscheibe zielen würdet statt auf mich?", schlug Legolas vor. Ja, keine schlechte Idee, auch wenn Alana es mir sicherlich nicht übel nehmen würde, wenn ich den Pfeil jetzt losließe. Ich selbst würde mir das allerdings eher nicht verzeihen. Also tat ich wie geheißen. Und, oh Wunder, traf sogar mitten ins Schwarze, sodass Legolas einen Moment verblüfft inne hielt. Vielleicht war ich ja doch kein hoffnungsloser Fall. Wir trainierten noch eine Zeit lang weiter, dann drang Alanas Stimme an mein Ohr:

„GWEN! Es gibt Mittagessen!" Das hatte jetzt sicherlich halb Lothlórien gehört. Eine vorbeimarschierende Patrouille, die mich jetzt ziemlich seltsam ansah, bestätigte meinen Verdacht und auch Legolas sah mich jetzt mit anderen Augen an. Was war hier nur los? Hatte ich irgendetwas verpasst? Ich würde ihn beim Mittagessen danach fragen.

Bei Tisch beschwerte sich Alana wieder darüber, dass es weit und breit kein Fleisch gab, woraufhin Gimli meinte: „Da müsst Ihr mal in eine Zwergenstadt kommen, da gibt es jede Menge abgehangenes Fleisch!" Auch Boromir schien sich sehr für dieses Thema zu interessieren und schon bald schwelgten die drei in Fantasien über Fleisch und lächelten selig. Ich verstand das Ganze überhaupt nicht. Ich hatte nichts gegen viel Gemüse einzuwenden. Aber ich hatte auch eine dringlichere Angelegenheit, die der Klärung bedurfte. „Legolas?", leitete ich meine Frage vorsichtig ein. „Hm?", signalisierte mir der Elb, dass ich seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Warum habt Ihr mich vorhin so seltsam angesehen, als Alana uns zum Mittagessen gerufen hat?" Seine Ohrenspitzen wurden rot. Ohhh, mein Gott, wie süüüß! Bei der Sache bleiben, Gwen, nicht ablenken lassen, ermahnte ich mich selbst. Ich war doch kein Legolas-Fangirl mehr! „Ähm, also…", druckste er herum, was Boromirs Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenkte. Auch Aragorn schien plötzlich großes Interesse an unserer Konversation zu entwickeln und grinste ein bisschen.

„Ohne besonderen Grund", behauptete er, doch ich glaubte ihm kein Wort. Ob ich ihn wohl zum Reden bringen könnte, wenn ich wieder mit meinen Pfeilen auf ihn zielen würde? „Und was war mit der Elbenpatrouille vorhin? Die haben mich auch so komisch angestarrt!" Jetzt kicherte Aragorn. Er wusste also auch, was hier los war. So schlimm konnte es doch nicht sein, dass er es einfach nicht über die Lippen brachte. An unserer „seltsamen" Kleidung konnte es schon mal nicht liegen, denn wir trugen inzwischen Elbenkleidung und sahen aus wie alle anderen auch. Was also verschwieg er mir dann?

„Nun, Eure Freundin hat Euch Gwen genannt.", erläuterte Legolas, wurde jedoch sofort von Alana unterbrochen, die sagte: „Ja und? Das ist nun mal ihr Spitzname. Kurzform von Gwendolyn. Ich nenne sie fast immer so." Daraufhin erröteten Legolas' Ohrenspitzen noch ein wenig mehr. Also, irgendetwas war da im Busch.

Legolas atmete einmal tief durch und fuhr dann fort: „Ähm, also, Gwen… ist das elbische Wort für… ähm, Jungfrau." „Oh", meinte ich sehr geistreich. Das erklärte natürlich vieles. Unter anderem Aragorns Grinsen. „Dann müsst Ihr Euch früher oder später einen anderen Spitznamen für Eure Freundin ausdenken", war Boromirs Kommentar an Alana, die nun ebenfalls ein fettes, schadenfrohes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht trug. Ich hatte es wahrlich nicht leicht. Ausnahmsweise war ich sehr froh, dass das Training weiterging, wo ich nicht mehr Boromirs anzüglichem Grinsen ausgesetzt war.

„Warum sprecht Ihr eigentlich kein Elbisch, Gwendolyn?", fragte mich Legolas plötzlich. Eigentlich wollte ich es ja mal lernen, aber dann waren ja noch das echte Leben und echte Sprachen, wie Englisch, Latein und Italienisch. All diese Dinge würden mir nun nichts mehr nützen, erkannte ich betrübt. Aber das konnte ich Legolas ja mitteilen. Zum Glück hatten Alana und ich uns schon eine Hintergrundgeschichte überlegt, die unsere Herkunft abdeckte, weshalb ich erwiderte: „Ich wurde von Menschen adoptiert. Die sprachen leider kein Elbisch." Da kam mir ein Gedanke. „Könntet Ihr mich nicht in Elbisch unterrichten?" Legolas sah mich erst etwas verwundert an, bejahte dann aber. Juhu, ich würde nun doch Elbisch lernen!

Beim Abendessen grinsten immer noch alle, die an unserem Gespräch am Mittag teilgenommen hatten. Die Hobbits waren leider zu beschäftigt gewesen, um zum Mittagessen zu erscheinen, weshalb sie mich als Einzige nicht seltsam ansahen. Dies fiel auch Pippin auf, der ja von Natur aus schon so neugierig war, weshalb er sich auch nicht scheute, zu fragen, was hier eigentlich vorging. „Ja, das habe ich mich heute Mittag auch schon gefragt", erklärte ich. „Uns gefällt nur ich Spitzname Gwen so gut", gab Boromir zur Antwort, wobei sich sein anzügliches Grinsen vertiefte.

Nach dem Abendessen fragte mich Alana, ob ich mit ihr und den anderen auf einer Karte Mittelerdes unsere Reiseroute anzusehen. „Ich, äh, kann nicht, ich hab schon was vor", lehnte ich ab. Immerhin stand nun meine erste Elbisch-Stunde bevor. „Was denn?", fragte Alana mich überrascht. „Ich habe Elbisch-Unterricht bei Legolas. „Ach, so nennen das die coolen Kids in Mittelerde also.", kommentierte Alana unter anzüglichem Augenbrauenwackeln. Ich schnaubte verächtlich, kommentierte dies allerdings nicht weiter und begab mich zum Unterricht.


End file.
